


Misbehaved

by Lancegetswrecked



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Galra Keith (Voltron), Harems, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancegetswrecked/pseuds/Lancegetswrecked
Summary: What if Keith was one of Zarkon’s soldiers and was told to guard his harem, but Lance kept trying to seduce him. It takes him a few months, as Keith has an incredibly strong will, but Lance eventually is able to drag Keith into the room and lets Keith take out the sexual frustration on him any way he likes ;) What does Zarkon do? Is he mad, or does he encourage it?-- Prompted by anon on tumblrThank you @lemonistics(tumblr) for helping me out <3





	Misbehaved

“You know, we could have some fun before he comes back.”

This was the worst possible scenario. His body burned beneath his armor and everything felt too tight and stuffy to concentrate properly. All of Zarkon’s pets were god knows who inside the gigantic room doing god knows what. But he knew perfectly well what Lance was doing, oh, it was almost a routine by now.

Two times a week he was the designated guard to the emperor’s personal harem located deep within his ship, no windows looking out to the vast space outside, just heat and haze, purple and lilac tinted silk. And during his shifts, the annoying, persistent and incredibly pretty human tried to seduce him.

“He’s off in a meeting right now, with all those important officers. We have time.” Sprawled on the huge bed, long limbs tangled in the sheets, Lance began shuffling and stretching.

His back's muscles moved beneath his skin enticingly, his ass raised showing off the smooth purple base of the plug inside him….there was no way in hell it was unintentional if that smirk was anything to go by.

He gulped, his fur was dampening and his eyelids grew heavier. That boy knew exactly how to get what he wanted, and Keith was weak. Amid all of Lance’s flirting he had grown on Keith, to the point that they could be comfortable around one another and that was the last thing Keith needed at that moment, when he caught a glimpse of Lance’s tan skin glowing under the purple lighting. At that exact moment Keith knew. He knew that whatever Lance wanted he’d provide. Be it his freedom, gifts…sex. Anything.

“He won’t even notice it was you..” It was never an order, it was always a tease, a proposition he’d decline constantly.

Until today.

*************

Lance heard Keith’s growl before he completely understood what was happening and he could only watch the other’s fangs grow sharper, his tail out of control, his claws coming out as his own erection grew beneath the sheets.

Suddenly a pair of narrowed yellow eyes were only inches away from him and hot sweet breath rushed against his skin. “What’s wrong with you? Are you trying to get us killed?” 

The voice was barely a whisper but he couldn’t ignore the hand suddenly clawing its way in his hair and pulling  _ ~~-god he was pulling and it felt even better than za~~ -  _he was manhandled into a sitting position and roughly pushed against a wall by a hand that pressed and pressed at his neck, air was leaving him faster by the second and he didn’t know if Keith actually wanted an answer (he wouldn’t be getting one anytime soon).

The pressure on his neck leaving him, only for his body to be trapped between the half galra and the wall. _~~-If walls could talk they’d definitely be in trouble-~~_ At his grunts and whimpers he heard Keith, because even looking more galra than ever he was still keith.

“I know what you like. I also know what you’d like. But you wanted me and that is all you are getting tonight.”

The hips holding him up grinded against his naked ones, slowly, taking their time. The room got darker and hotter by the second, feeling the clawed hands make their way to his back as Keith licked along his neck, biting and gnawing.

“I know you are always prepared to please the emperor but I’ve never seen your dick leaking so much.” A harsh clawed finger pressed hard against his slit, as Lance bit his lip and tried to regain his composure or at least be able to think of a comeback. “Haa-h but here you are-ngh fucking me, kitty.”

The air smelt awfully wrong but he didn’t mind then ~~-he should’ve known-~~  “I haven’t even started and you are already this fucked out. They were right, you’re such a good little slut.”

He watched Keith undo the uniform’s zipper, wondering if he’d be how he imagined and god was it amazing, filled with small bumps and ridges and wonderfully purple, but he couldn’t pay much attention to it as Keith pulled his plug out of him, it being specially meant to keep them all prepared to take Zarkon’s dick meant the plug was at least as thick as two fists, it was really a wonder how that fit inside him so he thought taking Keith would be no problem.

He was so wrong.

As soon as Keith shoved his dick inside he realized his mistake. The bulbous base of his member caught against Lance’s rim each time he pushed inside and it was -oh so deliciously- forced inside him time and time again, the thrusts rough and fast as Keith held him by his shoulders and using the gravity to get deeper inside Lance.  ~~ _-oh god so deep he was in so deep-_~~

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and barely heard when the other started talking. “No wonder you’re his favorite-hgg- look at ya, giving in so easily,how can your ass even be this wetNHG.”

Lance clenched his ass in some sort of weird retaliation, which backfired completely as the tip of Keith’s dick pressed deep and firm against his prostate. ~~-He shouldn’t have screamed as loud.-~~ He was going crazy, needed something to ground him and the closest thing was Keith’s lips. Desperately grabbing his hair, Lance mashed their lips together, and to his surprise the other moaned lowly, slowing down his killer pace to slow thrusts aimed at his sweet spot while intensely staring at him. His eyes yellow, shining and pupil dilated as he checked out Lance’s fucked out expression.

When he pulled back Lance's mouth was hanging open slightly, his lips shining and drool running down his chin, eyes almost closed. His pupils were blown wide, some tears on the corners of his eyes that Keith felt the urge to lick away immediately, as the primitive side of his brain stated, ‘tears, hurt mate, unhappy, sad’ _~~-no, those were happy tears, pleasure tears-~~_

“I’m so close haah pleasekeithpleaseplease-nnh.” He had to claim him.Lance had to be marked, his.

“That was a good show indeed,” was the only warning Keith got as he was pulled by the scruff of his neck and outside of Lance, dropping him in the process.

He growled and thrashed of course, but to no avail as he watched Lance’s eyes only get wider and filled with more tears each passing second. A few other guards chained him up to the wall and left as soon as they were dismissed by Zarkon.

Zarkon, who was licking Lance’s wounds, the ones made by his claws. Zarkon, who just stared as Keith fought against his restraints, still feral enough to not recognize the danger he was in, unarmed and willing to go against his emperor. Zarkon, who pulled Lance in his lap and almost impaled him in his monster cock, both of them facing Keith so he could watch.

The same Zarkon that told him ~~ _-a warning, a strong quiet warning-_  ~~he could fuck Lance all he wanted but would never get him to cum, to feel as full, as satisfied, while Lance spilled white all over with his tongue out and his eyes at the back of his head. Spent. He couldn’t possibly know what was happening, as Zarkon didn’t even flinch at his release, pace a punishing one and the overstimulation becoming too much.

“Remember, you are both here to serve me.”

_~~-They served the emperor. They all were his.-~~ _

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr> lancegetswrecked.tumblr.com
> 
> Some tunes that were the mood while writing this. Lyrics unrelated, no correlation whatsoever  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHukwv_VX9A // https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgbYZG67UaU // https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnIfpj0FRNI // https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzdhBxqz6q0


End file.
